¿ La inocente Yui Komori?
by onigendiva
Summary: ¿LA INOCENTE YUI KOMORI? PROLOGÓ ¿Que pasaria si Yui Komori. no fuese la inocente y frajil chica que pretende ser? que las aparecias engañan. La chica dulce, amable y tierna... solo fuese una fachada. Que su llegada ala la mancion Sakamaki no fue casualidad , si no... un plan inimaginable de una mente retorcida e inteligente.
1. Prologo

¿LA INOCENTE YUI KOMORI?

PROLOGÓ

¿Que pasaria si Yui Komori. no fuese la inocente y frajil chica que pretende ser? que las aparecias engañan. La chica dulce, amable y tierna... solo fuese una fachada. Que su llegada ala la mancion Sakamaki no fue casualidad , si no... un plan inimaginable de una mente retorcida e inteligente.

EN ESTA HISTORIA DESCUBRIRAS ALA TIERNA OVEJA QUE HA SIDO MALTRATADA PERO EN REALIDAD PUEDE SER... EL PEOR LOBO QUE HAYAS VISTO. INCLUSIVE SUS CAZADORES LOS COMPADESERIAMOS.


	2. Capitulo 1

1

CARNE FRESCA

Era de noche y una chica, se encontraba en frente de una mansion. Estaba lloviendo y los truenos estaban ala suavemente la puerta, esperando que alguien viniese a abrirle... Hasta que se abrio, pero nadien estaba alli para resivirla. Sorprendida entro, llamando para ver si alguien le contestaba... pero al pareser nadien se encontraba. Eso creia hasta que una voz hablo:

\- ¿Se puedes saber quien eres tu? - le pregunto con algo de molestia. - Eres muy escandalosa. Lo sabias.

La chica algo aturdida se voltio y vio frente a ella a un chico.

\- L... Lo siento ni fue mi intencion molestarte. Es solo que toque el timbre... y la puerta se abrio, pero no habia nadien alli. Por eso entre para ver si alguien estaba aqui. - dijo algo apenada sorprendida por la actitud del chico, quien solo la miro fijamente.

\- ¿Quien eres? ¿Y porque estas aqui? - le pregunto tranquilo, pero habia algo amenazador en su voz que provoco que la chica lo mirase asustada.

El chico se percato de su mirada.

\- No te asustes, es solo que no se quien eras. Esta es propiedad privada y nadien puede entrar... al menos... - la miro fijamente. La chica lo miraba sorprendida, hasta que el chico sonrio de medio lado, sorprendiendola aun mas. - Que descortes soy... ven conmigo porfavor. - La condujo hasta una habitacion , con dos enormes puertas de madera oscura. Se detuvo por un momento para abrirlas de par en par, dejando ver una habitacion enorme, con un decorado de la epoca victoriana, pero mas moderna, en el cento se ayalla un jugo de sillones de diferentes tamaños:unos grandes , medianos y pequeños,todos eran de terciopelo oscuro, y en el centro de la sala se encontraba una pequeña mesa de madera púlida del mismo color de la sala;tambien en el techo se encontraba sujetado un enorme candelabro en forma de araña, las paredes estaban adornadas por enormes obras goticas enmarcadas por un material brillante, por ultimo en el fondo de la habitacion se ayaba dos ventanales enormes y cuadriculares, cortinas negras de tela fina y pesada colgaban lado a lado de los ventanales. El joven quien estaba parado a lado de una de las puertas de madera, hizo pasar ala joven. La chica solo miro con asombro.

Al entrar la joven pudo ver a su alrededor con mas atencion. Habia una mesa redonda de tamaño mediano, era de madera solida, un elegante mantel color blanco, se arrastraba en el suelo. Un juego de tazas, cucharas de plata fina, ceniceros para el cafe y la azucar, servilletas blancas de tela, se ayaban apiladas en un lado de la mesa,tambien habia vasijas de porcelana, se encontraban en el centro de la mesa, dandole un aspecto elegante. Un joven se ayaba de espaldas, acomodando algo en una repisa de madera pulida, de color caoba. Habia copas y vasos de difente tamaños, tambien habia un estante grande para vinos. Al escuchar que abrian la puertas se dio medio vuelta y fijo su mirada en los dos jovenes que habian entrado. Su mirada se poso en el joven.

Con voz seria hablo:

-¿Quien es la joven, Ayato? - pregunto.

El joven y la chica se voltiaron a ver ala persona que habia hablado.

\- No tengo ni idea. Por eso la traje aqui, pensando que tu sabias quien era.

El joven dejo de acomodar los vinos y se dirgio hacia ellos. Era un joven alto y delgado, pero muy elegante casi como un mayordomo, tenia puesto un traje negro, zapatos finos del mismo color, en las manos tenia unos guantes delgados de color blanco. Al acercarse por primera vez fijo su mirada en la joven, quien solo lo miraba sorprendida.

La mirada del chico paso de la joven, al otro chico que solo lo miraba con calma. Su mirada fue seria.

\- ¿No sabes quien es? - le pregunto al joven quien solo se encogio de hombros. Su mirada se centro hacia la chica, su mirada eran como cuchillas. - ¿Quien eres y porque estas aqui? - le pregunto sin ninguna delicadeza. La chica trago saliva.

\- Mi nombre es Yui Komori, mucho gusto - se presento. - Estoy aqui por asuntos familiares.

Ambos jovenes se miraron entre ellos. Hasta que uno de ellos por fin hablo:

\- El gusto es mio, porfavor sientate. - le señalo un sillon mediano de terciopelo oscuro. La chica se sento en el. - ¿Quieres un poco de te? le pregunto con tranquilidad, mientras le señalaba las tazas que se encontraban acomodas en la mesa redonda del mantel blanco.

La chica le respondio:

-Si por favor.

El joven se dirigio hacia la mesa, agarro una taza de porcelana, tomo una tetera del mismo material que la taza, la vertio para servir el agua... pero la dejo de nuevo en la mesa. Con un suspiro la tomo con ambas manos. Se dirigio hacia ambas puertas, Las abrio y salio de la habitacion dejando a ambos jovenes solos. Antes de irse le dio una mirada ala joven que parecia inversa en sus pensamientos... Aparto la mirada levemente.

Al ver que el joven se habia ya ido, el otro aprovecho para acercarse ala chica quien estaba mirando sus manos.

\- Una pregunta: - dijo el joven, mientras se sentaba frente a ella, en otro sillon mediano. La miro con curiosidad. - ¿Como llegastes a nuestra casa, si es propiedad privada? Nadien sabe... como llegar. - dijo el. mientras se cruzaba de piernas y de brazos. - Al menos... que te hagas... perdido. - comento, pero habia algo en su tono de voz que provoco un escalofrio en la chica. quien solo lo miro asustada. iba acontestarle hasta que la puerta se abrio de golpe, seguido de una voz. Callandola por completo.

\- ¡Ayato has visto... - se interrumpio.

Ambos jovenes miraron ala persona que habia entrado. Era un chico, alto, algo parecido al joven que se encontraba sentado frente a ella. Solo que tenia puesto un sombrero mediano, de color negro en la cabeza. el cabello rojizo y lacio, le caia por los hombros. Miro ala joven, y una sonrisa se le dibujo en la boca.

\- Hola,¿quien eres tu? - le pregunto.

La chica se puso de pie.

-Hola, mi nombre es Yui Komori. - se presento.

El joven la miraba de pies a cabeza, su sonrisa se ladiado aun mas.

\- El gusto es mio... Mi nombre es... - fue interrumpido por un grito de enojo.

\- ¡ Se puede saber por diablos hacen tanto maldito ruido?! ¡Intento dormir!

-Ah, pero que pena, lo lamento tanto.. - sonrio burlon, el joven del sombrero, mientras veia ala persona que habia gritado hace unos momentos, la cual era un chico, de cabellos blancos y despeinados, le llagaban los hombros. Miro al joven del sombrero, con una expresion de furia.

\- ¡Estupido de que te ries!

El joven deslizo su mirada perezosa hacia el. Lo miro inocente.

\- De ti.

-¡Que! - replico enfadado. - sea acerco a el con intencion de golpiarlo, hasta que una voz fria hizo que se detuviera.

\- ¿Que sucede aqui?. Se quieren comportar tenemos una inventada. - replico con sequedad, el joven que hace unos momentos habia salido. Llva en sus manos la tetera que habia estado vacia. Ahora estaba llena de agua caliente y salia vapor por la diminuta boca que tenia la tetera.

Miro a los dos jovenes con sequedad, mientras se dirigia ala mesa para preparar el te de la chica.

El joven del sombrero, hablo:

-Ahhh, Reiji no te enfades - fingio dolor,el chico del sombrero. - En todo caso, fue culpa de Subaru. - señalo al joven de cabellos blancos, quien solo apretaba los puños y madibula por el coraje que sentia.

\- Como sea... - dijo Reiji quitandole importancia. Terminando de servir y preparar el te. Camino hacia la joven - Toma aqui tienes tu te. - le ofrecio ala chica, una taza de porcelana blanca, con adornos de rosas negras. La joven solo le agredecio.

\- Bien, ¿Y para que estamos aqui? - pregunto el joven del sombrero, mientras se sentaba en un sillon oscuro,para dos personas, Justo alado de la joven, quien solo lo miro incomoda.

\- Eso lo vamos a saber...Me harias el favor de bajar los pies de la mesa Laito. Es falta de educasion...ya lo sabes o te lo tengo que repetir. - lo regaño Reiji.

El joven del sombrero, solo suspiro, mientras mormuraba en voz baja, bajo los pies de la pequeña mesa.

Reiji lo miro con seriedad, dirigio su mirada hacia el joven que se encontraba sentado enfrente de la chica, quien solo la miraba fijamente.

\- Ayato. ¿sabes donde se encuentran Kanato y... - no pudo acabar la pregunta cuando de nuevo se escucho un golpe sordo, provinente de la entrada. Reiji se acomodo los lentes con una mano enguatada, se puso de pie mientras mormura ´por lo bajo.

-Adelante. - ordeno con sequedad.

Ambas puertas se abrieron, dejando pasar a dos jovenes, uno era alto y el otro bajo.

Reiji los miro con seriedad.

\- ¿Porque llegan hasta ahorita? Cuando les dije que los queria en la sala de visitas. - replico molesto.

-Ah, Reiji no te enfades. -dijo el mas bajo.

Reiji le mando una mirada helada.

-¿No quieres que me enfade? - pregunto-¿Entonces obedeceme? - replico friamente.

El chico solo trago saliva, se acurruco en un oso de tamaño mediano, de color cafe, tenia un parche negro en el ojo derecho, lo tenia en ambas manos, su expresion era asustada. Le mormuraba cosas al oido del oso, mientras solo sonreia.

El joven solo miro y meneo la cebeza, digirio su mirada hacia el otro joven que tenia un semblante indiferente pero tranquilo. Su mirada se volvio serena, pero cambio a una aterrada.

-Shu,¿Porque vienes asi? - le pregunto sorprendido y ala vez aterrado. - señalando el sueter negro que tenia puesto, el cual se encontraba rasgado de los brazos y manchado de sangre.

El joven se miro. Levanto su mirada la cual era tranquila y la poso en el joven.

\- Lo que paso fue que Kanato... - suspiro - ,no encontraba a "Teddy" e hizo un berrinche y rompio todo lo que se encontraba en su habitacion, asi que... cuando fui a avisarle... lo encontre destrullendo todo lo que habia a su alrededor. Trate de detenerlo pero el me ataco... me araño. por eso tengo rasgado el sueter... - señalo el sueter negro que tenia puesto el cual tenia cortaduras largas como si un animal salvaje se las huviese hecho.- .y la sangre fue debido a los rasguños. - suspiro agotado. - Tuve que ayudarlo a limpiar, hasta que encontro a Teddy. - termino con aburrimiento, mientras le daba una mirada indiferente al joven que sostenia al oso en sus manos,tenia la mirada perdida y sonreia alegremente.

Reiji miro molesto y con desagrado a Kanato.

\- Estoy cansado de tus tonterias. Ya puedes comportarte como un joven normal o ni si quiera eso puedes hacer. - dijo molesto.

El joven lo ignoro, mientras tarareaba en voz baja. Reiji solto una exclamacion de cansancio, mientras movia la cabeza.

\- Bien, puedes cambiarte... - fue interrupido por el joven.

\- ¿Quien es ella? - pregunto indiferente, fijando por primera vez su mirada en la joven que se encontraba sentada, sujetando uan taza blanca, se lo llevaba a la boca pero paro de golpe al ver que el joven la señalaba. Lo miro sorprendida. El joven la miraba indiferente pero algo en su mirada cambio, lo cual hizo que se sorprendiera aun mas.

Reiji miro a su direccion.

\- Ella acaba de llegar hace un rato No sabemos porque esta aqui, lo unico que nos dijo fue su nombre.

La chica se puso de pie y lo saludo.

\- Mi nombre es Yui Komori, mucho gusto.

El joven sonrio de medio lado.

\- El gusto es mio.

\- Bien. ya que todos estan aqui. - dijo Reiji con tranquilidad.- Es mejor que nos presentemos. - los miro con calma, esperando que se presentaran uno por uno.

-Mi nombre es Ayato, soy el hermano menor de Laito y Kanato. Mucho gusto - dijo el joven que la habia recibido y le habia preguntado porque estaba ahi. Sonrio de medio lado. La miro con malicia. - Esta chica es tan inocente... parece un Angel... sera un placer hacerla caer - penso el chico.

Ayato, era muy atractivo; tenia el cabello corto, de un color rojo carmesai. sus ojos eran de un verde claro, su piel era palida como la nieve, era alto y delgago. Vestia unos pantalones y una camisa negra de mangas largas. Pero su actitud era arrogante y prepotente.

\- Mi nombre es Laito Sakmaki soy el hermano mayor de Ayato y Kanato, es... un placer conocerte... Pequeña - le beso la mano, sorprendiendola por completo. La miro con sedectoramente. Ummm, es muy hermosa... Ah... y su cuerpo es maravilloso. Sera un verdadero placer, llevarla hasta el rincon de los infiernos... donde conocera la lujuria y la perversion" - penso el joven con diversion, mientras recorria con la mirada el cuerpo de la joven. Se lamio los labios, se sento de nuevo en la sala, mientras le dedicaba una media sonrisa.

Laito, era muy atractivo como su hermano menor Ayato, sus ojos eran igual de verdes, tenia un hermoso cabello color rojo carmesai como el de su hermano, le caia en los hombros, en su cabeza llevaba un sombrero mediano de moda,color negro. vestia un abrigo rojo, con un pantalon oscuro, zapatos del mismo color del rostro seria aun mas atractivo si no tuviese una expresion lujuriosa en el.

\- Mi nombre Subaru Sakamaki, soy el mas pequeño de los seis. - se acerco a ella, mientras le estendia la mano. - Bienvenida. - sonrio, pero su sonrisa guardaba algo aterrador. - Hump, esta chica parece confiar en la amabilidad de los demas, piensa que nadien le hara daño... pero que ingenua es. Como deseo que conozca el dolor y el sufrimiento eterno - penso el joven, se dio la media vuelta, pero una fria sonrisa aparecio en su rostro.

Subaru, quien era el mas joven de los seis hermanos, era mas alto que ellos,era delgado, el color de su cabello era blanco, un poco largo, le cai sobre los hombros, su piel era increiblmente blnca,sus ojos eran de un rojo carmesai, vestia un conjunto negro, pantalones ala cadera, una blusa de mangas largas, botas goticas, con tacon cuadrado, unos persings en la oreja derecha, una cadena de plata estaba colgada del cinturon auno de los bolsillos del pantalon. Era muy apuesto... pero toda esa belleza era opacada por una expresion de enojo y rencor.

\- Mi nombre es Kanato Sakamaki, soy el hermano mediano de Ayato y Laito. Somos trillizos. Sera muy divertido que estes aqui, Yui. -dejo su oso para acercarsele y abrazarla, sorprendiendo ala chica. - Esta persona es muy dulce... no si es amable o muy estupida, pero no importa tiene algo que me atrae y no pienso dejarla ir... parece que me divertire mucho con ella, HA,HA,HA - penso el joven,mientras la seguia abrazando, sonrio con locura. Se aparto de ella, tomo a su oso y se sento en donde habia estado la joven, sentada hace unos momentos. De nuevo le mormuraba cosas al oso. Reia para si mismo.

Kanato era un joven atractivo, su rostro era delicado, de rasgos hermosos. Era delgado y era un poco bajo,, su piel era blanca, su cabello era de un color violeta y lo tenia corto hasta la nuca, estaba un poco despeinado, y sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello. A pesar que su rostro mostraba alegria o calma, en realidad ocultaba un lado oscuro y sadico. Solo se mostraba la demencia y crueldad de su propia alma.

\- Mi nombre es Reiji Sakamaki, soy el segundo hijo. Es para mi un gusto que estes aqui. - hizo una reverencia, levanto la cabeza y la miro, su mirada era de desprecio y crueldad. No es mas que una asquerosa escoria que solo estorva... mas te vale no estorbarme o te arrepentiras. Hay tantas cosas que quisera hacerte en este momento..., pero para todo hay tiempo - penso el joven, mientras una sonrisa cruel y perversa le cubria el rostro.

Reiji, era muy atractivo, poseia unos hermosos ojos rojos, pese que le cubria unos delgados lentes, lo hacian ver misterioso e intelectual, su cabello era de un color gris con destellos negros, estaba cortado en pequeñas capas lacias, que le llegaban ala nuca, su piel era blanca. era alto y delgado; vestia un elegante traje oscuro, parecia un mayordomo, con guantes blancos, su actitud era educada, cortes y hablaba con seguridad, era elegante. Pero todo eso era facilmente destrido por su soberbia,crueldad y rencor.

\- Parece que el unico que falta en presentarse soy yo. - sonrio de medio lado. - Mi nombre es Shu Sakamaki, soy el hijo mayor. Es un gran honor tener aqui con nosotros. - la miro fijamente, mientras le sonreia tiernamente. - De todas las personas que he conocido, ninguna me ha agradado... pero ella es diferente... no se que tiene que me agrada... - penso el joven, mientras una sonrisa sincera le cruzaba por el rostro.

Shu, era muy hermoso, su cabello era rubio con pequeños destellos blancos en el, era corto y despeinado, un mechon rubio le cubria la frente, sus ojos eran azul fuerte, su piel era profundamente blanca, tenia puesto un sueter, color negro- el cual estaba hecho jirones- pantalones azul oscuro, zapatos como los de su sueter, curiosamente tenia amarrado en el cuello un pequeño MP3, color azul. tenia puesto ambos audifonos en los oidos. Su actitud apesar de ser indiferente y en su rostro no habia expresion alguna. habia una soledad enorme pero tambien habia una calides en ellos... por desgracia esa calides se encontraba muy lejana.

-El gusto es mio. Yo soy la que se siente afortunada de estar aqui. - les sonrio con ternura.

Yui Komori, era una hermosa joven, tenia el cabello rizado, era rubio, sus ojos eran hermosos, eran de un color rosa fuerte, bellos en verdad, su piel era blanca como la nieve, era de estatura mediana. Vestia un conjunto , de una blusa de mangas largas, color rosa claro, unos tirantes le sujetaban la blusa, un short beish, con unas botas de suela plana, color negras. En su cabello tenia puesto en el lado izquierdo un broche en forma de mariposa, color rosa fuerte. como sus ojos. Su actitud era amable, cariñosa, educada. Su rostro radiaba una bondad y calides infinitas, pero habia algo... mas en su rostro... que era misterioso,,pero ala vez desconocido.

Los seis chicos la miraban... pero sus miradas no todas eran amables. La chica se les quedo mirando asustada, de repente se sintio incomoda por las miradas que le daban los chicos. Unas eran tranquilas, otras eran de lujuria, otras eran amables,y otras eran de desprecio.

\- Al parecer no todos les agrado - penso la joven-. Por ejemplo: Ayato, me mira como si quisiera perjudicarme, es como si esperara un descuido mio para poder actuar, debo de tener cuidado con el... no es de fiar; Laito... el es peor que Ayato, es un pervertido, me mira como si quisiera desnudarme. Es un depravado de lo peor, debo tener cuidado, el tampoco es de fiar; Kanato, el finge ser dulce, pero en realidad es cruel y esta loco. Meda miedo, me mira como si quisiera dañarme; Subaru, el tampoco es bueno, aparenta ser tranquilo... pero en realidad es una persona sadica y perversa, me mira como si quisiera destrosarme, el no es de fiar. Debo de tener cuidado de el; Reiji, el es peor que ellos, el me mira con desprecio... se que me odia y no se porque, meda miedo su mirada... me mira como si quisiera matarme. Debo alejarme de el; Y por ultimo esta Shu... el parece ser mas amable que ellos y mas centrado... Bueno eso creo. El no me mira con lujuria, con maldad, odio, o crueldad. El... me mira... de otra forma. Mas amigable, pero no por eso quiere decir que sea diferente a ellos. No se pero el es muy diferente de ellos

Todo era silencio, hasta que un sonido agudo y horrible rezono por la casa, alumbrando la habitacion y provocando que la luz se fuera de la casa. Reiji prendio una vela de color blanca, alumbrando la habitaccion. Miro a todos los presentes.

\- Se a ido la luz. Quedense aqui. - miro en direccion a Yui, quien se encontraba sentada en el un rincon, mirando por la ventana la lluvia que caia, los rayos alumbraban la ventana, provocando que la expresion de la chica, fuera de miedo. Reiji la miro, una fina sonrisa aparecio en sus labios.

\- Espera aqui Yui, ahora vuelvo por ti, debo de preparar tu habitacion.

\- Reiji voy contigo. - dijo Laito, quien tenia una media sonrisa. Dio un vistazo hacia donde estaba Yui, quien seguia viendo por la ventana. Sonrio con diversion. Se encamino hacia la puerta saliendo detras de Reiji.

La puerta se cerro, detras de ellos.

Dejando solos a los demas chicos, con Yui.

Reiji y Laito caminaban por un pasillo, todo estaba oscuro, lo unico que alumbraba era la luz de la vela que tenia Reiji en la mano. Estaban en silencio, hasta que Laito lo rompio.

-¿Que opinas Reiji de nuestra invitada? - le pregunto con tono meloso.

Reiji solto un bufido.

\- De lo peor. No es mas que una chica estupida.

-Pero debes de admitir que es hermosa. - comento Laito, mientras su semblante cambiaba a uno pervertido. -Ah no se tu, pero yo si pienso divertirme un poco con ella.

Reiji quien iba caminando junto con el, se detuvo por un momento para ver a su hermano con desagrado.

\- No puedes dejar de ser tan desagradable por un instante.

El chico se encojio de hombros e hizo una media sonrisa.

\- No, no puedo. Esta en mi naturaleza ser "desagradable"

Reiji lo miro con asco, mientras meneaba la cabeza, siguio caminando, dejando a Laito atras, mientras este, ladiaba la cabeza hacia la habitacion donde habia estado el antes. Solto un gemido de placer y deseo.

\- Ah, mi dulce Yui, juro que seras mia. - una sonrisa cruel cruzo su rostro. - Bienvenida al infierno. - se jiro y siguio su camino, perdiendose en la oscuridad.

-Ya se tardaron Reiji y Laito. - comento molesto Subaru.

\- No te desesperes Subaru, ahorita vienen. - dijo irritado Ayato.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Subaru, esos dos ya se tardaron. - dijo molesto Kanato, quien habia dejado a su oso de peluche, aun lado de el. Se cruzo de brazos.

Shu quien habia estado escuchando a sus hermanos quejarse. Dirigio su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Yui, quien estaba lo ma apartada de ellos, se encontraba sentada en una siila mediana de madera pulida, miraba por la ventana, su expresion era de miedo. El chico la miro fijamente, le iba decir algo, pero solo meneo la cebeza, se puso de pie, Abandono la sala sin decir nada,dejando a sus hermanos sorprendidos pero no dijieron nada. Siguieron platicando, ignorando la presencia de Yui, quien estaba inversa en sus pensamientos. Hasta que Kanato, se puso de pie, se estiro. Miro a sus hermanos y despues a Yui.

\- Bien, ya me harte de esperarlos. Hasta mañana. - sonrio en direcion de Yui. - Que duermas bien...Yui.

Esta quien habia estado sumergida en sus pensamientos, desperto de su ensoñacion.

\- Hasta mañana, Kanato - sonrio dulcemente.

El chico le sonrio de la misma forma, se iba ir hasta que Ayato lo detuvo.

\- Espera Kanato, voy contigo.

Kanato le sonrio.

\- Esta bien.

\- ¿No vienes con nosotros, subaru? - le pregunto Ayato, mientras prendia una de las velas blancas que se encontraban colocadas en una mesa.

-No, gracias. Voy a esperar a Reiji. Si no viene, entomces me voy.

Ayato habia terminado de prender la veladora, sacudio levemente la mano,apagando con el fosforo ya chamuscado,que tenia en la mano,. Miro a Subaru,quien se habia recargado en el soporte de la sala.

\- Como quieras. Buenas noches- se despidio de el. Subaru solo hizo un mormullo audible, de un " hasta mañana" Ayato miro en direcion de Yui. - Hasta mañana Yui.

Yui algo distraida volteo la cebeza y le contesto amablemente.

Ayato sonrio levemente. Se dio media vuelta y salio junto con kanato, cerrando la puerta tras el.

Dejando solos a Subaru y Yui en la habiatacion, acompañados por la tenue luz de las velads que yacian prendidas sobre la mesa.

Kanato y Ayato caminaban por el largo pasillo, donde habian estado antes Reiji y Laito hace unos momentos. La unica luz que existia en en ese lugar y alumbraba la oscuridad, era la de la veladora. La cual veia sujetaba en un caandelabro, que sostenia Ayato con una sola mano, alumbrando cada paso que los dos jovenes daban. Todo era silencio hasta que Ayato lo rompio.

\- ¿Que te parecio la chica,Kanato? - le pregunto, mientras seguian caminando.

-Umm, me parece que es una persona muy dulce... - su sonrisa era sincera o almenos parecia serlo. Hasta que su mirada se oscurecio-. Aunque... si te soy cincero no se si es amable... o muy estupida. Pero siento que sera muy divertido. - sonrio de medio lado y miro a su hermano,el cual estaba pensativo. -. ¿Y a ti?

Ayato lo miro sorprendido, pero despues sonrio.

-A mi me parece que es muy inocente, parece un hermoso Angel. - su boca se ladio. - Pero si te digo la verdad... quisiera que ese hermoso angel cayera... Y ami me gustaria hacerlo caer. Perdelo en las profondidades de la oscuridad. - susurro con una voz vacia y fria. Se detuvo y miro a su hermano, mientras qiue una sonrisa cruel le aparecia en el rostro.

Kanato quien tenia un semblante tranquilo, poco a poco fue cambiando por uno malicioso, sonrio de medio lado.

\- Lo mismo deseo yo..., quiero enseñarle que el ser amable no siempre es... lo mejor. - su mirada era vacia, y tenia una sonrisa sombria en los labios. . Que el a ver venido aqui... Fue el peor error que pudo cometer.

Ambos jovenes rieron y siguieron hablando, mientras seguian su camino, llevandose con cada paso que daban, el tenue resplandor de la veladora, que reflejaba en las paredes las sombras de los dos chicos, - la luz parecia reflejar en esos intantes la oscuridad que tenian en sus almas- Siguieron caminando hasta que la luz de la veladora no fue ya visible, perdiendose en los largos y tenebrososo pasillos de la mancion.

En la habitaccion solo quedaban Subaru y Yui, Subaru se encontraba sentado en el siilon largo y estrecho, color caoba,estaba cruzado de brazos y tenia los parpados cerrados, parecia que se habia dormido. Mientras que Yui, seguia sentada en aquella silla de madera, mirando fijamente por la ventana, o9bservando como la lluvia pegaba en el cristal y los rayos caian ruidosamente y cada vez mas cerca. Ninguno de ellos hablo, cada uno parecia ocupado en sus pensamientos. Hasta que se escucho que jiraban la perilla, abriendose asi la puerta. Dejando ver un tenue resplandor de una vela, dejando ver a Reiji, con sus delgados lentes que le cubrian los ojos, descansandole sobre la nariz, su rostro era hermoso, y lo seria mas ai no estuviese opacado por ese semblante de prepotencia y sequedad. El resplandor de la vela iluminaba el rostro. Entro cerrando la puerta tras el. Un leve chasquido sono al cerrarla.

Subaru abrio los ojos y levanto un poco la cabeza.

\- Vaya hasta que por fin apareses Reiji. ¿Porque tardaban tanto? - replico molesto, mientras se asombrado hacia su direcion. - ¿Y Laito donde se metio?

Reiji lo miro con seiriedad.

\- Ya habia dicho, Subaru, que iba a ir a arreglar la habitacion de guespedes para nuestra invitada. Y Laito me estuvo ayudando. El se fue a dormir ya estaba muy cansado. - dijo con calma.

Subaru lo miro aburrido. Se puso de pie y se estiro.

\- Bien, te estuve esperando... Pero ahora que ya estas aqui. Lo mejor es que me valla a dormir. - dirigio su mirada hacia Yui, quien seguia mirando por la ventana. Un rayo callo, alumbrando la expresion de miedo le aprecio en el rostro a Yui. Sonrio de medio lado.

\- Hasta mañana Yui. - se despido de ella, mientras caminaba en direcion de la puerta, pero no se iba, solo se habia puesto a un lado de Reiji.

Yui le respondio con amablilidad.

Hasta que un rayo callo, alumbrando la expresion de miedo le aprecio en el rostro a Yui. Subaaru y Reiji se miraron, solo para sonreir de medio lado.

\- Yui tu habitacion ya esta lista. Si quieres que te lleve. - le sugirio con seriedad.

\- No asi, esta bien, Reiji. Gracias - le contesto Yui, sin nisiquiera mirarlo. Tenia la cabeza agachada ocultando su rostro.

Reiji sonrio.

\- De acuerdo. Tu habitacion se encuentra subiendo las escaleras, esta a mano derecha, hasta el fondo del pasillo. - le explico. - Que duermas bien. Muy pronto... - le sonrio. - conoceras nuestra forma de vida.

La joven lo miro algo distraida, giro el rostro y siuguio mirando hacia la ventana.

Ambos jovenes le dieron una ultima mirada. Sonrieron levemente.

\- Te fijates Subaru,que le da miedo los truenos. - le comento Reiji, con voz burlona.

Subaru solo sonrio.

\- Pobre... sera presa facil, para nosotros. - dijo con maldad.

Reijo lo miro de la misma forma.

\- Asi es... sera muy facil atormentarla.- rio con crueldad.

Se sonrieron con malicia y abandonaron la habitacion, no sin antes a verle dado una ultima mirada a Yui.

Todo a su alrededor era silencio, la unica luz que queba encendida era la que se encontraba en la mesa redonda de madera,adornada por un mantel largo de color blanco. Poco a poco la luz de la vela se fue estinguiendo. Dejando solo un leve humo que flotaba en la oscuridad. La lluvia y los truenos seguian cayendo, cada vez mas fuerte. La unica luz que existia, era la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventna. La oscuridad siendo su unica compañia, los rayos alumbraron su rosto. Una pequeña sonrisa se le formo en los labios. Apesar de ser tan solo una sonrisa... cualquiera que la viese se le causaria escalofrios..

\- ¿Miedo yo? No es que les tenga miedo a los rayos... mas bien diria que mi presencia es la que los aterra por que saben de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

En las profundidades de la oscuridad, se escucho una voz sombria.

\- Ingenuos. No son mas que "carne fresca" para mi. Ha,Ha,Ha.

La noche parecia nerviosa... como si presintiera algo... los rayos estaban descontolados. Como si ellos presintieran que algo horrible se avesinaba. Por primera vez la noche sentio temor.

HOLA E VUELTO, ESPERO LES AGRADE ESTA HISTORIA QUE SE LAS DEDICO CON MUCHO CARIÑO A MIS FANS.


	3. Capítulo 2

2

PRIMER DIA

Era ya de día y los rayos del sol entraban por una gran ventanal liso. Una joven se encontraba a un dormida sobre una cama individual, las sabanas eran de color rosa, La habitación tenia el mismo decorado victoriano de la habitación, que era la sala de visitas, donde ella había estado por primera vez, el día anterior. Era de un colo rosa claro, era muy hermosa la habitación donde ella se encontraba. Los cantos de los pájaros la despertaron. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio; fue aun joven de cabello rubio, corto, que le caía sobre la frente, sus ojos eran tan bellos... eran de un azul fuerte... era como el color del mar. Los cuales la miraban fijamente. La chica ahogo un grito, mientras se enderezaba en la cama. Lo miro sorprendida y asustada.

\- B...Buenos días Shu.

El joven sonrió de medio lado.

\- Buenos días Yui. ¿Has dormido bien? - le pregunto, mientras se paseaba, por el alrededor de la cama. La joven lo miro desconfiada, pero respondió lo mas tranquila posible. No quería que el joven viera lo incomoda que se sentía con su presencia.

\- Dormí bien. Gracias por preguntar.

El joven solo sonrió. Fue una sonrisa "amigable" o al menos eso pareció.

\- Shu, disculpa, ¿que haces aquí...- no pudo acabar la pregunta, por que alguien la interrumpió. Ese alguien era Ayato, quien había entrado ala habitación, sin permiso.

\- Buenos días, Yui, Shu - saludo este, mientras una sonrisa burlona, se le dibujaba en la boca.

Ambos chicos respondieron el saludo.

-Ayato. - hablo Shu, con voz calmada, pero indiferente. - ¿ Por que no tocas... la puerta. Antes de entrar? - lo miro con calma. - Si Reiji... - fue interrumpido por una voz seca, que provenía de la entrada.

-¿ Que pasa aquí?

Los tres chicos voltearon a ver en dirección a la puerta, allí parado, con una expresión seria, se encontraba Reiji. Miro a Shu, con seriedad pero también con calma.

-¿ Que es lo que sucede, Shu?

Este solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Nada. No sucede nada.

Reiji lo miro no muy seguro de lo que su hermano le decía, pero opto por no seguir con el tema.

\- Muy bien vengo a decirles que el desayuno va estar listo, dentro de una o dos horas. Yui... - se interrumpió, al ver que la chica no se encontraba en la cama. Una mirada de desconsiento apareció en sus sabia en que momento se había levantado. Cuando el había entrado hace unos minutos,ella a un seguía acostada.

\- ¿Donde esta Yui? - les pregunto a sus dos hermanos, quienes voltearon a ver en dirección, donde había estado Yui

\- Oigan, ¿donde esta Yui? - pregunto desconcertado Ayato, mientras miraba con asombro el lugar que yacía ya vació, las sabanas estaban desordenadas.

Shu no dijo nada, pero su mirada era de extrañeza y asombro. ¿Como era posible que no se hagan dado cuenta que la chica se había levantado de la cama sin que ellos se diesen cuenta.

Ni si quiera me percate de que se había ido

-No se. - dijo el, tratando de aparentar calma. - A lo mejor esta en el baño - dijo Shu, mientras iba en dirección al cuarto donde estaba el baño. Toco suavemente la puerta, mientras la llamaba por su nombre, esperando que la joven lo escuchase y le respondiera. Pero no hubo respuesta. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, el joven abrió la puerta, entro al cuarto de baño... Después de un rato, salio, tenia una expresión sorprendida y algo inquieta, miro a sus dos hermanos que solo lo miraban con curiosidad.

\- No esta. - solo eso dijo. Su voz mostraba indiferencia, pero una chispa apareció en su mirada.

Reiji tenia un semblante de asombro, pero también de alteración. Parecía que quería hablar pero las palabras no le salían de la boca. En su lugar hablo Ayato.

-¿Como que no esta? Estas seguro.

Shu suspiro con cansancio. Entrecerró los ojos y miro a su hermano.

-. No... esta allí dentro, solo que tiene miedo de salir. Y esta esperando que entres tu y la ayudes .- dijo con sarcasmo. Reiji ahogo un sonido, parecido al de una carcajada. Ayato miro a ambos con sequedad. - No esta allí dentro. No escuchaste, Ayato lo que dije. Crees que te engaño. - dijo con seriedad.

Ayato se encogió de hombros.

\- Voy a buscarla. - dijo con resignación, mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Con la puerta aun abierta, el abandono la habitación, sin haber cerrado la puerta.

Reiji y Shu a un miraban, el lugar donde había estado Ayato. Antes de que este se fuera. Ambos respiraron agotados.

\- ¿Donde podrá estar? - pregunto Reiji, con molestia.

Shu solo suspiro, se cruzo de brazos. Lo miro con calma

\- No lo se.

\- Donde podrá estar esa mundana estúpida . pensó Reiji con irritabilidad.

-Reiji. ven vamos, a lo mejor ella esta a bajo. - dijo Shu, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida. Seguido de Reiji, quien cerro la puerta de la habitación.

El comedor era enorme como las demás habitaciones de la casa, era elegante; una enorme mesa rectangular se encontraba en el centro; adornada por un hermoso mantel de seda color rojo que llegaba hasta el suelo, acompañada de hermosos decorados: pequeños manteles circulares de color blanco, y encima tenían un juego de vasijas de porcelana: platos, tazas rojas, con un decorado de rosas negras, cubiertos de plata fina, también había copas. todas adornadas con cuidado, desde el plato mas grande al mas chico, había en la mesa como adorno unos candelabros pequeños, donde se sostenían unas velas blancas delgadas, por ultimo en el teccho se encontraba un candelabro de vidrio en forma de araña. Todo era realmente hermoso y elegante.

Al entrar Reiji y Shu se quedaron impresionados, ya que en la mesa se encontraba Yui, quien estaba de pie y de espaldas. Sirviendo el desayuno a sus demas hermanos, quienes estaban sentados sobre unas sillas elegantes de madera, de color caoba, se encontraban desayunando en silencio. Reiji y Shu la miraban sorprendidos, por primera vez en la vida sus hermanos estaban sentados en la mesa, sin decir nada. Solo les interesaba desayunar. La joven al escuchar que la puerta se había abierto, voltio la cabeza y vio a lo dos jóvenes que a un no salían de su asombro. Ella les sonrió de manera amigable.

-Reiji, Shu. vengan a desayunar. - les pidió amablemente.

Los dos jóvenes reaccionaron y la miraron a un con sorpresa.

\- Y..Yui tu lo has preparado todo. Incluso has llamado a mis demas hermanos. - dijo incredulo Reiji. - Dime no te han hecho nada malo. No fueron inrrepetosos contigo - los miro con seriedad, pero ninguno se percato de su mirada, o pretendieron no hacerlo e ignorarlo.

Yui lo miro sorprendida, pero sonrio despues.

\- No Reiji, todos fueron muy amables conmigo.

Reijo se quedo sin palabras, su rostro reflejaba sorpresa y aunque el no lo admitiera, tambien admiracion.

\- Vaya, es muy servicial, y yo que pense que era una inutil penso Reiji con asombro. Una sonrisa se le forma en la boca.

-Gracias Yui. Shu vamos a desayunar. - le dijo a su hermano con jovialidad.

El joven no contesto pero siguio a su hermano. Al pasar al lado de Yui, la miro por un momento. La chica solo le sonrio amigable. El no se la devolvio. Siguio su camino y se sento junto con Reiji, quien tenia ambas manos sobre la mesa, sus manos enguantadas estaban entrelasadas una con la otra, su mirada estaba fija en Yui, quien servia huevos cosidos con tocino, Solo sonrio de mdio lado. La joven se dirigio hacia el y Shu, les sirvio jugo de naranja en un vaso de vidrio transparente, luego les sirvio en un plato mediano y hondo, dos huevos fritos con tocino.

Ambos chicos le agredecieron, para luego desayunar. La joven se sento hacia el final de la sus cubiertos y empezo a cortar el huevo frito, que yacia en su plato. Se sirvio un poco de jugo de naranja, se lo llevo ala boca... pero algo la detuvo. Sintio una mirada sobre ella. Era Shu quien la miaba fijamente, ella solo lo miro sorprendida, El le sonrio de una manera que hizo que la chica bajara la mirada y volviera a desayunar. Su rostro mostraba fustracion. Shu solo rio en voz baja, mientras movia la cabeza. Reiji quien se encontraba desayunando, lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Se acerco junto a el y en voz baja le pregunto:

\- ¿De que te ries?

Shu lo miro, mientras sonreia.

\- De nada. Anda come, se teva a enfriar. -le dijo,mientras le señalaba su plato, el cual tenia restos de huevo con la llema ya esparcida.

Reiji bufo con fastidio,miro a Shu de forma quejumbrosa, para volver a su plato y terminar su desayuno. Shu solo movio la cebeza mientras sonreia. Su mirada volvio hacia donde estaba Yui, quien aun con la cabeza gacha, seguia desayunando. El chico la miro con mas atencion, una pequeña sonrisa le aparecio en la boca.

El desayuno habia ya concluido, y todos habian vuelto a sus labores. Antes de levantarse Yui, habia sido la ultima en pararse e irse. Le habia ayudado a Reiji a levantar los trastes que habia en la mesa, (ya que ninguno de los seis chicos habian tenido la molestia de levantar al menos su plato) por eso Yui le ayudaba a Reiji, quien tenia una mirada seria y molesta,- lo que molestaba era que sus hermanos fueran tan perezosos que ni siquiera eran capases de levantar sus propios trastes. Ecepto Yui- ahora se podia decir que se encontraba mas tranquilo. Reiji le habia dado las gracias y le habia pedido que regresara hacer sus deberes. El tiempo trascurrio, hasta la noche. Reiji habia subido a su cuarto para darle el uniforme de la escuela, el consistia un sueter oscuro con mangas largas, un muño rojo, (como corbata), zapatos negros, y calsetas negras) El chico le habia dicho que el horario para entrar ala escuela, era el de la noche. Y la hora exacta para entrar era alas ocho, asi que le pidio que por favor fuese puntual, ya que la limosina llegaba a las siete si ella no estaba alli, la dejarian. La joven miro el uniforme por un momento. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresion, solo lo dejo en la cama, agarro sus cosas y se metio al cuarto del baño para ducharse.

Eran ya las seis de la noche. Y Yui ya estaba lista, tenia el uniforme ya puesto, el cabello medio a sacar, pero estaba ya peinado, con un pasador en forma de flor, color rosa;en el cuello tenia puesto un crusifico,(de plata pura). Llamaron ala puerta, Yui fue a abrirla y cuando la abrio vio parado alli, con las manos en los bolsillos a Shu, quien al verla le sonrio de medio lado.

\- Hola,¿puedo pasar? - le pregunto Shu.

Yui lo miro por un momento, para despues hacerlo pasar.

\- Si entra.

El chico paso por su lado y la miro.

\- Veo que ya estas lista.

-Si. - dijo ella con calma.

Shu estiro ambos brazos.

\- Ah, siempre me siento agotado cuando tenemos que ir ala escuela, a estas horas. - dijo el, mientras respiraba agotadamente.

Yui sonrio debilmente.

-¿No te gusta ir a estas horas ala escuela? ¿Entonces por que no solo cambian de horario? - le pregunto ella, con curiosidad.

Shu solo la miro.

\- Es una larga historia. - fue lo unico que dijo. Se dio media vuelta, y se dirigio hacia la puerta, abrio la perilla, pero antes de salir, le dio una ultima mirada a Yui. Su mirada era seria. - Deberias ya de apurarte Yui, o si no... Reiji se enfadara.

\- Esta bien, gracias. - dijo amable.

Shu abandono la habitacion, cerrando la puerta detras de el.

El semblante amable de Yui, se desvanecio. Una exprecion vacia aparecio en su lugar.

\- Ya es hora. - dijo ella, con una mueca, que parecia ser una sonrisa, aparecio en su boca.

Se dio un ultimo vistazo en el espejo, para ver si esta todo en orden. Tomo por ultimo su mochila, se la cruzo., por el pecho. Y abandono la habitacion, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Al bajar de las escaleras, vio que todos los hermanos Sakamaki se encontraban ya alli, se encontraban ya en la salida, cada uno con sus mochilas ya preparadas. Reiji como siempre, con su pose elegante y autoritaria, - parecia mas su padre, que su hermano- les daba indicaciones. A su lado se encontraba, Shu, con su tipica pose seria e indiferente. Miraba con seriedad a sus hermanos, quienes soportaban los regaños y advertencias de Reiji. Yui los miro fijamtente. Shu parecio sentir su presencia, ladeo la cabeza hacia su direcion y la miro por un momento, pero no dijo nada, en su lugar una voz arrogante y burlona hablo.

Era Ayato.

\- Hola Yui, ya estas aqui. - le sonrio de medio lado, se cruzo de brazos, su pose era igual de arrogante y presumida.

Yui sonrio.

Reiji y los demas chicos, la volteron a ver. Reiji quien tenia una mirada seria, la cambio por una tranquila.

\- Yui, ya estas preparada.

-Si. - le contesto de la misma manera.

\- Bien, ya vamonos. La limocina nos espera. - dijo Reiji, mientras se dirigia hacia la puerta principal, la abrio de par en par. Permitiendo que todos salieran.

En el camino, todo era silencio, los unicos que hablaban eran Shu y Reiji. Solo entre ellos, rara la vez que uno de sus hermanos se unian ala conversacion. La limosina era grande y acogedora, con sillones grandes y medianos, de color blanca, eran de un material sueve, casi como de terciolelo, con ventanas medianas, en el alrededor de la limosina. En cada sillon, iba sentado un chico, en la cabecera del coche se encontraban Shu y reiji quienes charlaban animadamente, y ala derecha se encontraban los trillizos(Raito, Kanato, Ayato), quienes se dedicaban a escuchar en silencio lo que Raito les decia en voz baja. Y por ultimo en el sillon de hasta el fondo, se encontraban sentados Subaru y Yui. El chico tenia un semblante serio, tenia ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Yui cruzo las manos, sobre las piernas, tenia un semblante tranquilo, pero agotado. Subaru quien iba a su lado, la miro,su mirada se fijo en ella.

\- ¿Sucede algo Yui? - le pregunto en voz baja.

Yui parecio sobresaltada.

-No, Subaru. No es nada. - contesto ella mas calmada.

Subaru la seguia mirando fijamente, pero luego sonrio de medio lado.

\- Me alegro.

-Yui lo miro sorprendida.

-Subaru,¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? - le dijo, ella un poco nerviosa.

Subaru esta vez no la miro, pero si le contesto.

\- ¿Que quieres preguntar? - su tono de voz no era agresivo, pero tampoco era amable.

Yui no muy convencida de hacerle aquella pregunta que tal vez causaria poblemas. Tomo valor y le pregunto, en voz baja para que los demas no la escuchasen.

\- Bueno, mi pregunta es: ¿Si todos son hermanos, por que nadien se parece? - le pregunto lo mas rapido posible. No estaba muy segura que el chico le huviese entendidio, ya que tenia una expresion seria.

Subaru estaba serio, tenia ambos brazos cruzados, los hombros erguidos. Poco a poco se fue suavisando la posicion de sus hombros y la de su mirarla siquiera, hablo por fin de un largo e incomodo silencio.

Se acerco a ella y le hablo en voz baja:

\- La razon de que no nos parecemos es por que somos hijos de madres diferentes. - su voz era tranquila. Miro a cada uno. - Por ejemplo: Shu y Reiji, son hermanos de sangre por que nacieron de la misma madre. Los trillizos Raito, Kanato Y Ayato, son de otra madre. Y... por ultimo... yo naci de otra mujer. ¿Algo mas? - esta vez la miro, su voz era tranquila, pero se notaba alterada, algo le hizo pensar a Yui, que si seguia haciendole preguntas por ese rumbo, no serian bien correspondidas. Decidio mejor guardar silencio, en su lugar le dio las gracias. Subaru no le respondio, solo se dedico a ver por la ventana que tenia el lado izquierdo donde el iba sentado. Yui miro a uno por uno de los hermanos Sakamak, todos eran tan iguales pero ala vez tan distintos - penso ella.

La pregunta que se habia hecho en la cabeza,parecio haber sido escuchada... Raito quien tenia la cabeza agachada, la levanto,sus ojos verdes tan bellos pero tan vacios... la miraron fijamente. Una sonrisa escalofriante le cruzo le aparecio en la boca. Yui lo miro paralizada, solo bajo la cabeza y se miro las manos...sin poder evitarlo hizo una expresion alterada, ya que descubrio que le temblaban.

Que me... esta pasando. Por que actuo asi

El colegio era enorme, casi como una catedral del Vaticano. Enormes puertas dobles, de madera estaban colocadas en la entrada, todo era de un color blanco, el emblama y el nombre de la escuela estaba alli gravado, con grandes letras doradas, jardines enormes, se encontraban por doquier. Yui quien estaba dentro de la limosina, no pudo evitar abrir la boca por la sorpresa que sentia, deber lo grande y hermosa que era la nueva escuela donde ella estudiaria. La miraba fascinada, perdida en sus pensamientos...hasta que la voz de Reiji la hizo volver.

-Bien, este es el colegio. - la miro con calma. - Vamos apresurence, si no se nos va hacer tarde. - dijo serio, jiro la manija de la puerta de la limosina y salio, seguido de sus demas hermanos, Shu fue el ultimo en quedarse. Tenia los ojos cerrados, se acomodaba un audifono que se le habia caido. Abrio los ojos y su mirada se centro en Yui, quien acomodaba su mochila. El la miraba fijamente, pero... una debil sonrisa aparecio en su boca. de repente el se sorprendio demaciado.

-Porque la miro tanto. Que tiene ella de especial... que me atrae tanto - penso el, con una mezcla de asombro y... miedo. Sin darse cuenta la seguia mirando. Miraba su rostro que era tan blanco como la nieve...parecia tan suave... Sus ojos que eran de un rosa claro, hermosos en verdad. No era muy alta, ´debido a su edad ella apenas tenia dies,siete años. era tan menudita... que le hacia ver tan tierna y... - Shu interrumpio ese pensamiento, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando lo que habia estado pensado hace unos momentos. - Tonterias - se dijo asi mismo,con algo de molestia, mientras salia de la limosina, Dejando la puerta tras el, abierta.

Yui habia ya terminado de arreglar sus cosas, bajo de la limosina. Con la mirada busco a los hermanos quienes se encontraban ya casi en la puerta, dejandola atras.

\- Era en serio cuando dijieron que me iban a dejar atras - dijo con sorpresa. Se hecho a correr en direcion a ellos. Chocando por poco con Shu, quien se venia acomodando un audifono que se le habia caido. Al sentir el choque, voltio la cabeza y la miro con indiferencia.

\- Lo siento Shu, no fue mi...

-Descuida, deberias apresurarte si no llegaras tarde. Y Reiji se enfadara mucho. - dijo con calma, mientras se adelantaba, perdiendose en el pasillo. Yui lo miro con extrañesa.

\- Yui. - dijo una voz seria a su espalda. La joven se volteo enseguida.

Era Reiji.

\- Si, Reiji ¿que es lo que deseas? - le pregunto la joven, mientras le sonreia.

Reiji la miro con tranquilidad.

-Ven, te voy a enseñar el salon de clases. Donde vas a ir tu. -le indico con seriedad.

Durante el camino ninguno hablo, Yui miraba hacia enfrente recibiendo las miradas curiosas, de envidia y de admiracion de al gunas chicas y chicos. La joven ni siquiera le dio importancia. Siguio caminando junto con Reiji quien seguia en silencio. Su expresion era seria y vacia. Al pasar muhas chicas lo volteavan a ver con admiracion, y otras con desprescio o como si estuviesen enamoradas, pero Reiji ni se percartaba de las miradas que esas jovenes le saban o simplemente las ignoraba.

Ambos se detuvieron frente una puerta de madera color negra.

Reiji hablo.

\- Este es tu salon de clases, y lo vas a compartir junto con Ayato, kanato... y... - se asomo para ver sus alrededor. Buscaba alguien con la mirada. Solo movio la cabeza. - Al parecer no esta, debe de estar por alli perdiendo el tiempo. Ahora vuelvo, tu ya entra si no tendras problemas. - dijo Reiji, con seriedad, se dio la vuelta y se fue por el pasillo alumbrado de la escuela.

Yui lo vio partir, tenia una expresion calmada. Abrio la puerta y entro al salon. Al entrar vio que estaba el salon vacio exepto Ayato quien estaba boca a bajo, con ambos brazo estirados, sobre una larga banca que parecia ser para tres personas, junto con una mesa rectangular, mediana. Y Kanato que se encontraba sentado hasta el fondo en una de esas mesas largas. Reia naimadamente mientras sujetaba con ambas manos a su oso "Teddy" .Yui los miro por un momento, suspiro y se sento en una de las bancas vacias y espero que comenzran las clases.

El dia por fin habia acabado. Las clases habian finalizado. Yui se encontraba ya afuera de la escuela. Iba caminado hasta que sintio que habia chicado con alguien, levanto la mirada y pudo ver ala persona con la que habia chocado.

Era Shu.

La miraba con una expresion indiferente, pero habia un brillo en su mirada. La joven al verlo inmeditamente se puso de pie.

\- La lamento Shu, disculpa iba distraida... - se disculpo ella.

Shu solo la miro, solo sonrio de medio lado.

\- No te preocupes por ello. Anda hay que irnos si no Reiji se va enfdar. - dijo con un poco de alteracion.

La joven lo miro sorprendida. Shu se dio media vuelta y siguio caminando. Yui despues lo siguio.

Ya habian llegado a casa, los hermanos se apresuraron abajar de la limosina. Yui fue la ultima en bajar.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el comedor, era la hora de cenar. Yui ayudaba a Reiji a poner la cena. Reiji parecia muy agusto con Yui, ya que se encontraba de muy buen humor. Inlcuso no le grito a ninguno de sus hermanos, cunado estos llegaron tarde. Ya reunidos empezaron a cenar. Al terminar cada quien se fue a su cuarto, ecepto Yui quien ayudadba a Reiji a levantar la mesa y a lavar los platos.

Reiji le agradesio y se fue a dormir. Eran las once de la noche, y Yui ya habia terminado de lavar y acomodar los trastes. Por fin habia llegao el momento de irse a dormir.

Yui subio las escaleras, se encamino hacia su cuarto, Al llegar abrio la puerta y se metio. Ya dentro de la habitacion se metio ala cama con su pijama, que era un camison color blanco. su cabello estaba agarrado en una coleta.

Miraba el tenue resplandor de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Su rostro estaba pasivo y tranquilo. Un recuerdo le vino ala mente.

Shu.

Recordo cuando se tropezo con el, cuando el le dijo que no preocupara, apesa de que tenia una expresion indiferente se comporta de una forma... muy distinta a sus demas hermanos.

Yui tenia un semblante sorprendido y alterado.

¿Porque esa persona es tan diferente? ¿Por que me agrada su presencia? ¿porque?

Su expresion se tranquilizo.

\- Para a ver sido mi primer dia... no fue tan malo. - sonrio de medio lado.

Se quedo dormida.

Continura.

Hola, aqui les tengo otro capitulo. Espero lo disfruten,

Les quiero dar gracias a mis fans que me han estado escribiendo y sobretodo siguiendo en esta historia.


	4. Chapter 3

3

PESADILLA

Era una tarde lluviosa, los truenos relampaguiaban y se escuchaban como si fuesen tambores. Una joven, veia los truenos alumbrar por el ventanal como si fuese un flash de una camara. Ala joven le parecia hermoso...es como si estuviese viendo una obra de arte. Tenian algo en comun la tormenta y las obras de arte, ya que ambas solian ser bellas pero tambien encantaba ver el resplandor blanco y aveces dorado de los rayos que caian cerca de la mansion alumbrando el enorme jardin que se encontraba en el patio de a fuera. Le recordaba viejos tiempos.

La joven estaba para frente el ventanal de su recamara. Sonrio divertida.

-Me encanta... esta clase de tormentas, la lluvia es tan aterradora pero ala vez tan hermosa. - rio ironica. -Yo diria que tenemos algo en comun. -sonrio burlona.

Se aparto de la ventana, se marcho de la habitacion, cerrando de un puertazo la puerta.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, la lluvia cada vez era mas fuerte. Yui quien recorria los largos pasillos de la mansion, podia observala por ventanas medianas que se encontraban pegadas en las paredes. La lluvia era hermosa. Yui se acerco a una de las ventanas para poderla observar mejor. Estaba tranquila, no sabia que era lo que tenia la tormentas... pero cada vez que habia una solia sentirse totalmente relajada, apesar de los truenos que eran realmente escandalosos y se veian horripilantes. La joven les encontraba lo maravilloso. Quizas por que ambas son hermosas y terribles.

\- Deberias apartarte de la ventana. - dijo una voz seria detras de ella. La joven dio un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa, se dio la vuelta y vio a Subaru, quien tenia los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su rostro serio y seco, la miraba con aquellos ojos rojos suyos. Su mirada era fria. -. Es muy peligroso.

Yui lo miraba a un sorprendida.

Ni si quiera lo escuche acercarse

Subaru fruncio el ceño.

-¿No me escuchastes o estas sorda? Te dije que te apartaras de la maldita ventana. - le hablo con dureza. La jalo sin ninguna delicadesa.

Yui hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¡Aush! me lastimas Subaru. - dijo ella, tratando de zafarse del agarre del joven, quien le apretaba con fuerza.

El bajo su mirada hacia donde estaba su mano, la cual tenia fuertemente agarrada la mano de Yui, quien no paraba de quejarse. La miro inespresivo, aflojo el agarre dejando libre la mano de la joven, quien inmeditamente se la agarro con su otra mano.

Subaru la miro indiferente.

Todo era silencio, hasta que el chico lo rompio.

-Vamos, es la hora de la comida. - sin decirle nada mas, se dio media vuelta, alejandose del pasillo, dejando sola a Yui.

La chica se sostenia la mano adolorida, le hardia, la chica se subio la manga larga de su sudadera hasta la mitad del brazo y miro su mano con mas atencion y descubrio con horror que tenia una marca circular roja alrededor de la muñeca alli donde la habia sujetado el joven. Yui se bajo la manga rosa de la una mueca de dolor. Resignada se hacho a correr por el pasillo no queria llegar tarde ala comida, no queria que el tal Subaru volviera por ella.

La sala donde se econtraba el comedor era realmente hermosa, poseia un ambiente maravilloso, con un toque victoriano, las paredes estaban forradas de papel tapiz color blanco, dos ventanas medianas colocadas en una de las paredes, una mesa grande y cuadricular, con un mantel largo- llegaba hasta la mitad de la mesa-, adornada con un hermoso florero de vidrio transparente, con rosas rojas en el. Cubiertos de plata y platos de porcelanas, cuidadosamente colocados al rededor de la mesa, frente de las sillas. Se encontraba en el centro de la gran habitacion.

Yui se quedo viendo sorprendida el lugar, ya que era realmente era impresionante.

-Yui, has sido puntual, - dijo una voz seria.

Yui se volteo y en frente se encontraba Reiji, quien la miraba con seriedad.

\- Ya es la hora de comer, hasme el favor de sentarte. - le ordeno.

\- Reiji no quieres que te ayude a sevir la comida. - le pregunto, ella, mirandolo con tranquilidad.

Reiji la miro inespresivo.

-No, gracias. Por favor toma asiento. - fue lo unico que le dijo, se dio media vuelta y se retiro.

Yui sin decir nada mas se apresuro a sentarse en una de las sillas que se encontraban metidas. Espero aque los demas viniesen para que todos pudieran cenar en paz. Finamente ya todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, se encontraban sentados cada uno en las sillas,alrededor de la enorme se encontraban platicando tranquilamente, hasta que Reiji acompañado de una mujer robusta de edad madura, entraron ala sala, llevando consigo una mesa mediana con ruedas, encima tenia todo tipo de platillos exoticos, como: Carne asada de puerco, Chuletas aumadas, Vino tinto, y una jarra grande de agua simple.

La mujer robusta tomo uno por uno los platillos y los coloco sobre la mesa. Yui sintio que la cabeza se le iba, habia olvidado el hambre que tenia. Tomo un rollito de crema pastelera, se lo llevo ala boca y le dio mordida. Yui quedo maravillada, por el sabor que tenia la crema, ya que era tan dulce y suave...Decidida a darle otra mordida a su rollito... se detuvo al ver que Kanato la miraba fijamente, tenia una media sonrisa.

-Es delicioso, ¿no? - le pregunto-. El sabor de la crema pastelera. Es tan suave y dulce...¿verdad?

Yui le sonrió tímidamente.

\- Si, es delicioso. Me encanta.

-A mi igual. - el joven puso las manos sobre la mesa, se inclino hacia adelante. - Valla creo que no soy el unico que le gusta las cosas dulces. - le sonrio amigable.

Yui lo miro sorprendida, pero le sonrio de la misma manera. La joven bajo la mirada, se sirvio carne asada en su plato. Kanato la miraba fijamente, a un sonreia amigable. Pero algo retorcido y oscuro se escodia detras.

La comida trascurrió rápidamente. Todos se habian ya levantado de la mesa. Como siempre Yui fue la última en irse, siempre ayudaba a Reiji a levantar la mesa y a lavar los platos sucios, trataba… de ser servicial. Lo mas que podía. Luego de a ver terminado, se fue a su habitación a descansar. La joven se encontraba realmente fatigada. Estaba acostumbrada hacer los trabajos de la casa, pero a veces era muy bueno que alguien ayudara… Y estos hermanos no ayudaban en nada. Mas que en molestar.

-Uff, que cansada me siento. – susurro Yui, quien estaba acostada boca arriba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

La comida por fin habia concluido. Yui como siempre se habia encargado de levantar la mesa, lavar los platos. Reiji le habia ayudado un poco. Al terminar se fue a su habitacion.

Yui se tumbo sobre la cama. Estiro ambos brazos encima de la cabeza, suspiro, sentia cansada. Asi que desidio dormirse un momento para poder recuperar sus fuerzas.

Era de noche, el cielo era oscuro como siempre, pero mas claro ya que se podian observar las estrellas: amarillas luminosas, eran hermosas. Era muy dificil no quedar cautivados por su belleza. Hoy era Luna llena: era enorme, brillante y menos el dia de hoy no todo era hermoso o parecia ser normal. No algo escondia era como si ocultase algo...sombrio y aterrador que asechara en la oscuridad.

Yui se habia ya despertado, eran las seis de noche. Hoy no irian al colegio ya que las clases de habian suspendido por motivos escolares. Yui le daba igual con tal de descansar y distraerse un rato de los deveres escolares. Valia la pena. La joven se estiro encima de la cama como si fuese un gato, los huesos le tronaron,- era una sensacion agradable- , pero no le causaba ningun dolor. Se levanto de la cama de un salto, miro a su alrededor... (la misma habitacion blanca, con cortinas rosas).Todo era silencio. Eso le agradaba. No habia ninguna lampara encendida en la habitacion, todo estaba oscuro, expecion el reflejo de la luna que entraba atravez de la ventana.

Reiji la llamo a cenar. Al llegar todos se encontraban ya sentados ante la mesa. Esperando a que sirvieran. Ella se sento a un lado de Shu y de Reiji. Shu la miro fijamente, pero Yui no lo miro a ninguno. La sirvienta, llamada Agatha entro trallendo consigo carne asada, con papas. Las deposito sobre la mesa. Se retiro, y todos empezaron a comer.

La cena trascurrio en silencio. Los demas hermanos se habian levantado-como siempre- Yui habia recogido ya todo de la mesa. Antes de irse a su cuarto. Reiji la detuvo.

-Yui, habra una reunion, en la sala principal. Quiero que estes alli a las nueve, por favor. - le pidio amablemente.

Yui, le sonrio amigablemente.

\- Gracias Reiji, alli estare. -Se retiro del lugar.

Eran las nueve de la noche. Yui se encontraba en su habitacion, estaba parada frente a la ventana, miraba con atencion la Luna. Tenia ambos brazos cruzados, su mirada era fria.

-La luna... a cambiado. -susurro. -. Ya se acerca la hora.

Un golpe en la puerta, la hizo cambiar su expresion.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrio, y dejo entrar a Shu. Al verlo Yui sonrio tiernamente.

-Shu...¿que sucede?

El joven la miro, con una expresion pasifica. Sus ojos azules la miraron con nostanlgia. Yui lo miro sorprendia. Shu parecio percatarse de su expresion, ya que la cambio por una tranquila.

-Yui, me pidio Reiji que vinieras conmigo, ala sala. Ya son las nueve.

Yui lo miro sobresaltada.

-¡Ya son las nueve! No me di cuenta.

Shu rio.

-No te preocupes. A todos nos pasa.

Yui le sonrio tiernamente. Shu por primera vez la miro sorprendido, pero desvio su mirada para que ella no se diera cuenta.

Ambos chicos salieron de la recamara, y se dirjieron hacia la sala principal. Shu abrio ambas puertas de madera. Yui pudo ver a los hermanos ya sentados en la sillones que se encontraban por ahi. Al parecer se encontraban platicando, pero al escuchar la puerta se callaron y voltearon a su direcion.

Reiji fue el primero en hablar:

-Buenas noches, Yui. Me alegra que estes aqui. - dijo con calma, mientras sonreia de medio lado. Miro a Shu. -. Gracias Shu, por a verla traido. - le dijo amable.

Shu solo asiento con la cabeza.

Yui solo los miraba con curiosidad. Reiji la miro fijamente.

-Bien, sientate Yui. - la joven se sento en un sillon negro. -. ¿De donde vienes?

Yui se sento frente a el y Shu, un poco lejos de los demas hermanos.

-En Inglaterra. Mi padre es sacerdote, se dedica a ayudar a personas con enfermedades terminales, y se dedica ayudar a personas desanparadas, que no tienen ningun hogar.

Reiji, la miro con seriedad.

-¿Y por que tu padre te mando con nosotros?

Yui lo miro con tranquilidad.

-Me mando, por un asunto que el tenia que resolver. -explico- .Nunca supe que me enviaria con ustedes...solo me dijo...que me enviaria con unas personas que el conocia. Y por ello estoy aqui. - dijo con una voz dulce y calmada...pero habia algo siniestro oscultandose.

Algo destello en los ojos de Reiji. Pero cuando miro a Yui su mirada era indiferente.

-Muy bien señorita Komori. Ahora que ya sabemos la razon de su inesperada...visita. Me temo...-su voz era calmada, pero habia algo...oscuro y aterrador que provoco que Yui lo mirara sorprendida.- que usted desconoce por completo la razon, del por que esta aqui con nosotros... Mi hermano Shu, se lo dira. - le explico complacido, jirandose hacia Shu, quien estaba recostado comodamente sobre el respaldo. Tenia ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Shu miraba al suelo, tenia la mirada perdida. No miro a Yui, ni a nadie de sus hermanos, que tenian la vista clavada en el. Solo se limitio a responder.

-"Esa persona" , me llamo por telefono y me dijo: "Va a venir una invitada...por favor tratenla con respeto...ya que que es su futura prometida" - al decir esas ultimas palabras, esta vez volteo a verla... su mirada azul, le acaricio, como una caricia suave y calida...pero su mirada...era nostalgica.

¿Por que siento esto?

Yui lo miro sorprendida, por la manera en que Shu la miraba y ademas... por lo que acavaba de decir.

Su prometida...

La mirada de los demas hermanos... estaban clavadas en ella, ahora. La miraban no todos de una forma muy amigable. Unos con sorpresa, otros con lujuria, y otros con desprecio. Yui se sintio incomoda.

-¿Prometida? -pregunto confusa. -. ¿De que hablan? Yo no se de que estan hablando.

Reiji la miro sorprendido, mientras que Shu sonrio de medio lado.

-Es muy facil de entender.- le contesto Shu, aun sonriendo.- Acaso no lo entiendes, Yui. - se puso de pie y camino hacia ella. La tomo de las muñecas. -Significa...que eres nuestra...-. se acerco a su oreja y le dijo algo en voz baja, que le causo escalofrios...-. Eres mia y nadie podra apartarte de mi lado. Me perteneces.

Yui asustada, lo aparto de ella...pero el la volvio a tomar de las muñecas, impidiendo que ella se soltase. Ella forcejeaba intentado soltarse de su agarre, pero... no podia era muy fuerte...sumamente fuerte. Shu, la miraba fijamente, estudiandola. Le dio un jalon, atrallendola hacia el. Tomo con su mano, una de las suyas, Ladeo su cabeza, de Yui hacia un lado, dejando su cuello al descubierto. Acerco su cara hacia el...

Yui estaba aterrada, no sabia por que Shu, la trataba asi. No sabia que le queria hacer.

-¿Shu... que estas haciendo? - le pregunto con miedo. -Por favor sueltame... -no pudo decir nada mas...ya que sintio un fuerte dolor en el cuello, era como si le enterraran agujas...sentia como estas le desgarraban la piel...y sentia, incluso escuchaba como sucionaba su sangre.

Un vampiro.

Shu, era un vampiro.

El miedo, le recorria por las venas, a Yui. Sentia su corazon palpitar con rapides. Fue perdiendo fuerzas, hasta que poco a poco se fue quedando inconsiente...en los brazos de aquel moustro. Hasta que por fin se quedo dormida.

-Shu deberias subirla a la habitacion, para que descanse.- hablo Reiji, por primera vez. -

Lo uncio que hizo Shu, fue cargarla, Yui parecia una muñeca de porcela, fria y sin vida. Shu se dirigio hacia las escaleras y subio por ellas. Una vez adentro del cuerto de la chica, el la deposito con suavidad en la cama. La observo con atencion, era hermosa... su cabello rubio, ondulado. su piel blanca como la nieve. Sus ojos rosados..y sus labios...

Shu aparto la cabeza de golpe. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Por que piensa de esa manera...Por que me siento tan mal, por lo que le acabo de hacer

Se puso de pie, puso su mano sobre la mejilla ahora palida de Yui, la acarisio suavemente.

-Yui...lo lamento. Espero...puedas perdonarme.

Se separo de ella, y se fue de la habitacion cerrando la puerta detras de el.

Yui quien permanecia dormida, de repente abrio los ojos. Su mirada era...fria. Se puso de pie, con tranquilidad, como si nada sangre le escurria de la herida...dejando caer pequeñas gotas escalarlata. Hizo una mueca de dolor y asco.

-Maldito vampiro...asqueroso. No se por que pense que eras diferente.-miro la ventana, la luna llena era hermosa. Yui tenia una mirada llena de odio y rencor. -Me las pagaran... muy pronto. A un que no todo fue tan malo... todo resulto a la perfecion.

Su mirada se endurecio, sonrio cruelmente.

-Estupidos, me las pagaran.

HOLAAAAA, SE QUE ME TARDE MUCHO EN SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO, PERO LA VERDAD ESTUVE MUY OCUPADA EN LA ESCUELA. PERO EN FIN, MEDA MUCHO GUSTO VOLVER POR AQUI, ESPERO SE ENCUENTREN BIEN USTEDES. ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO QUE SE LOS DEDICO CON MUCHO CARIÑO A TODAS USTEDES.


End file.
